Little Family
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: "Jahat ih!"/"Maksudmu Iruka-sensei? Kau mana sempat menjaga mereka."/"kapan Kaa-san pulang?"/Mereka tau bagaimana rasanya sendiri. Mereka tau bagaimana rasanya sepi. Mereka tau bagaimana rasanya tersesat dalam kebencian dan mereka tidak mau malaikat kecilnya merasakan hal yang sama./Alur cepet! Yaoi! Sequel Euphoria


**Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruSasu**

 **Alur cepet, typo, yaoi! Sequel Euphoria -,-**

 **Yashina Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Tanya?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Hampir dua jam mereka melompat, berlari melewati hutan untuk sampai secepatnya di Konoha tanpa istiranat. Sakura dan Sai yang ada dibelakang mereka nampak kepayahan mengimbangi kecepatan Sasuke.

"Kita harus istirahat dulu Sasuke." Tidak digubris. Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang sama tetap melompat menghentakkan kakinya didahan-dahan pohon tanpa sedikitpun melirik Naruto. "Perjalanan masih jauh, kita tidak akan sampai satu atau dua jam meski berlari seperti ini." Terdengar decihan dari bibir sang Uchiha terakhir, tapi toh kakinya tetap melompat turun, melotot pada Naruto yang hanya memasang cengiran tak bersalah. Sakura dan Sai yang ada dibelakang mereka langsung terduduk dan bersandar dibatang pohon terdekat, kelelahan.

Sasuke berjalan sedikit jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sai beristirahat. Dibelakangnya Naruto mengikuti sang revan yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendelik galak padanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan anak-anakku akanku hajar kau." Ancam Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh geli. Ia dekatin Sasuke dan merangkulkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Sasuke.

"Mereka juga anak-anakku, Suke~ lagi pula, akukan ada disana untuk menjaga mereka."

"Maksudmu Iruka-sensei? Kau mana sempat menjaga mereka."

Naruto terkekeh lagi. Ia kecup bibir pucat didepannya dengan lembut. Merengkuh tubuh berbalut seragan jounin itu dengan hati-hati dan erat. "Aku sedang bersama mereka sekarang, jadi tenangkan dirimu. Kita tidak perlu buru-buru, toh mereka juga sudah besar, kan."

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab tapi tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Suaminya.

.

* * *

.

"Aku bosan."

"Terus?"

"Aku bosan, ayo kita keluar."

"Iruka-sensei akan marah nanti kalau kita tidak menunggunya."

"Kalau begitu kita kekantor Hokage saja."

"Kau ingin menghancurkan gedung Hokage lagi?"

"Kalian tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatukan?"

Terkejut mendengar suara lain dari arah belakang mereka, dua bocah enam tahun yang tadi sedang berbincang menoleh dengan cepat. Dibelang mereka berdiri Hokage muda dengan jubah yang berkibar tengah melipat tangan dan memperhatikan dua bocah yang sekarang hanya bisa menyengir canggung.

"Tou-san sudah pulang? Bagaimana pekerjaannya?" Bocah perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang berlari kecil mendekati Naruto yang sudah berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak. "Nii-chan tadi mau kekantor Hokage, katanya bosan" adu sang bocah perempuan.

"Aku bosan Tou-san, kapan Kaa-san pulang?" Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menggendong kedua bocah kembar buah hatinya dengan Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Kaa-san sedang dalam perjalanan, mungkin empat atau lima jam lagi Ia sampai?"

"Lamaaaaa~" komentar keduanya kompak. Naruto terkekeh dan menggoyang-goyangkan keduanya dalam gendongan. Anak-ananya makin besar makin menggemaskan.

Anak laki-lakinya Uzumaki Akio begitu hiperaktif, jail, nakal dan tidak bisa diam barang sebentarpun. Tapi didepan orang-orang diluar rumah sikapnya persis seperti Sasuke. Kalem, dingin, terkesan tidak perduli. Hanya didepan kedua orang tuanya dan Iruka saja Akio mau memperlihatkan sifat cerianya, bahkan perawakannyapun mirip seperti Sasuke. Rambut hitam mencuat dan kulit putih serta bola mata hitam, benar-benar replika Sasuke kecil.

Berbeda dengan anak perempuannya Uzumaki Mio yang sifatnya memang seperti Sasuke. Mio memang jarang bergaul tapi di Akademi Ia menjadi primadona karena pipinya yang chabi serta rambutnya pirang panjang bergelombang menjadikannya selalu bersinar didalam kelas. Sikapnya yang kalem dan sedikit galak malah menambah daya tariknya, apa lagi saat ada hawa menyenangka berhembus kalian akan melihat senyuman gadis kecil sang Hokage yang begitu manis.

"Kalian begitu merindukan Sasuke? Kalau Tou-san yang pergi apa kalian jg rindu?" Naruto melihat anak-anaknya saling pandang, terlihat berpikir. Apakah merindukan ayahnya sendiri harus dipikir dulu? Naruto meringis juga terkekeh diwaktu bersamaan, Sasuke begitu disayangi kedua anak mereka, pantas Sasuke selalu merengek ingin cepat-cepan pulang saat setelah selesei misi.

"Rindu kok. Ayahnya saja yang suka pulang malam-malam Akio jadi sudah keburu tidur." Mio mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan ucapan kakaknya. Naruto berjalan kearah sofa dan memdudukkan keduanya disisi kira dan kanannya.

"Oke deh hari ini Tou-an tidak akan sibuk dan akan menemani kalian seeeeharian!"

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Mio tertawa dan Akio yang melompat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kembali membawa sebuah gulungan jurus ditangannya. "Oiya! Nii-chan menemukan gulungan jurus ninja dirumah Iruka-sensei, ajari kami Tou-san~" Akio mengangguk-ngangguk antusias setelah mendengar Mio menceritakan niatnya membawa gulungan, alis Naruto terangkat, pasti Iruka sedang mencari-cari gulungan jurusnya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong Iruka sensei ada dimana?"

"Tadi katanya mau kekantor Hokage sebentar." Mio yang menjawab, Naruto terlihat berfikir, Akio disampingnya merengek minta diajarkan jurus. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, 'Kok pusing ya..' Batin Naruto.

.

* * *

.

"Aku pulang." Gelap, lampu dirumahnya tidak dinyalakan padahal sudah masuk jam malam. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sasuke bergegas menuju kamar kedua buah hatinya, masasih masih jam delapan anak-anaknya yang lucu sudah tidur? Batin Sasuke. Tapi saat Sasuke membuka kamar Akio, bocah hiperaktif itu tidak ada, Sasuke beralih membuka kamar Mio dan gadis kecilnya pun tidak ada disana. Sedikit panik Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan Naruto dengan tenaga berlebih yang langsung disambut dengan sosok Naruto yang setengah berbaring dengan telunjuk menempel dibibirnya mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke berhenti grasak-grusuk membuat seisi rumah berisik.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega, hampir saja jantungnya copot.

"Kau berisik sekaliiii!" ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan namun dengan penuh penekanan. Ia bangun dari atas kasur pelan-pelan tidak mau mengusik apa lagi membangunkan dua bocah tercintanya.

Sasuke mendekat, berdiri disisi ranjang lalu membungkuk. Mengecup kening kedua malaikatnya. "Kau tidak macam-macamkan saat aku pergi?" Sasuke mendelik galak pada Naruto yang hanya menyengir.

"Aku hanya mengajari mereka teknik suriken." Bertepatan dengan itu Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari Sasuke yang sepertinya akan menerjangnya. Naruto keluar kamar dan disusul dengan Sasuke yang mendelik semakin galak padanya.

"Jangan-jangan karena itu mereka sudah tidur jam segini? Kau itu bodoh atau idiot? Mereka masih berumur enam tahun, fisik mereka masih belum kuat, harusnya kau bisa memilih mana yang harus kau ajarkan dan mana yang tidak!" Sasuke mencak-mencak sendiri membuat Naruto terkikik geli. Mereka berdiri dihalangi oleh sofa ruang tengah. Naruto kapok kalau harus mendapat tendangan Sasuke lagi, sakitnya sampai sekujur tubuh. Naruto meringis mengingat minggu lalu saat Sasuke menjalankan misi Ia dan kedua anaknya melakukan eksperimen didalam kantor hokage dan meledakkan hampir satu gedung. Dan Naruto sukses mendapatkan tendangan dari istri tercintanya.

"Mereka cuma kelelahan Suke, padahal kami latihan cuma empat jam–"

"Kau mau kubunuh Naruto!" Suara mencekam itu membut bulu kuduk Naruto meremang.

"K-kau terlalu memanjakannya..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mereka sudah besar Suke, dulu aku belajar jurus saat baru bisa jalan, kau jugakan?"

"Mereka memiliki kita Naruto, bukan seperti kau dan aku yang hidup sendiri. Kita harus menjaganya.."

Naruto melihat pandangan Sasuke berubah sendu. Naruto menghelah napas dan dukuk dikursi yang memisahkan mereka. "Sini." Naruto menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disampingnya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk disampingnya. Setengah kesal dan setengah menghendak-hentakan kakinya Sasuke tetap berjalan dan duduk disamping Naruto yang langsung merangkul bahunya. Menyentuh pelan kepala Sasuke untuk bersandar pada bahunya.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Tangan tan itu bergerak mengelus surai hitam Sasuke, mencoba membuat pasangan hidupnya senyaman mungkin didekatnya. Gelengan Sasuke adalah jawaban yang Naruto dapat. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri tadi, arusnya santai saja tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru. Toh ada aku dan Iruka-sensei yang menjaga malaikat kecil kita."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." Naruto terkekeh lagi, Ia kecup gemas puncak kepala Sasuke yang malah menonjok dagunya lumayan keras membuat Naruto meringis memegangi dagunya.

"Jahat ih!" Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Kepalaku bukan bantal bodoh." Berbeda dengan kata-kata pedasnya, lengan putih Sasuke bergerak memeluk pinggang Naruto, selalu terasa nyaman bila dipeluk Naruto seperti ini.

Hening tercipta diantara keduanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan Naruto memperhatikan wajah putih Sasuke yang terlihat awet muda. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah terlihat ada sedikit kerutan diwajahnya yang sudah masuk kepala tiga. Wajah Sasuke masih terlihat seperti saat mereka masih remaja, malah wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih muda sekarang dibanding yang dulu. Rambut pantat ayamnya sudah memanjang, membingkai wajah putih halusnya, membuatnya tambah mempesona.

Naruto menghembuskan napas halus, mengecup kembali puncak kepala Sasuke yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan tertidur pulas.

"Aku menghawatirkan mereka Naru.." Sasuke mulai membuka suara. "Hatiku tidak tenang saat jauh dari mereka." Naruto tersenyum dan berkata.

"Mereka tidak sama dengan kita Suke. Kau benar, kita memang harus menjaga mereka tapi bukan berarti kita harus memanjakannya." Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan, tapi hatinya tetap saja tidak bisa tenang jika menjalankan misi. Apalagi melihat kelakuan Naruto yang suka mengajak anak-anak mereka melakukan hal-hal berbahaya. Itulah kenapa Naruto selalu menyuruh bunshinya mengikuti setiap misi yang dijalani si revan. Sasuke selalu punya kekhawatiran berlebih. Membuatnya terkadang tidak fokus saat menjalankan misi. Jika Naruto melarangnya menjalankan misi Sasuke malah akan bertambah marah tapi jika Sasuke dibiarkan menjalankan misi tanpa pengawasan itu malah akan membahayakan nyawanya. Terkadang Naruto merasa serba salah menanggapi sikap Sasuke, ingin menjalankan misi tapi khawatir pada anak dan ingin cepat pulang tanpa mempertimbangkan teman setimnya yang kepayahan mengimbangi gerakan cepat Sasuke, mungkin naluri seorang ibu memang sperti itu? "Mereka akan menjadi ninja yang lebih hebat dari kita, aku yakin itu, makanya jangan selalu mengkhawatirkan mereka, cukup menjaga mereka tetap dijalur yang benar."

"Jangan seperti aku ya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan polosnya. Matanya melirik kesamping menunggu jawaban Naruto. Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

" ! Jangan sepertimu, kasihan kekasih mereka nanti harus menempuh berjuta-juta mil jauhnya untuk mencarimu. Harus bertarung dengan banyak ninja-ninja hebat untuk membawamu. Dan itu lama sekali Teme. Bahkan aku harus menghamilimu dulu baru kau mau denganku."

 **'BUGHH!'**

Sasuke berhasil memukul dagu Naruto lagi.

* * *

Pagi harinya Sasuke dengan cekatan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Satu porsi omelet daging cincang untuk masing-masing orang, dua gelas susu dingin untuk kedua malaikatnya dan dua gelas teh hangat untuknya dan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat dirasa sarapan yang Ia siapkan telah sempurna. Sasuke duduk dimeja makan menunggu ketiga orang yang amat dicintainya itu untuk keluar. Semalam mereka tidur bersama dikamar, satu kasur berempat. Sempit memang tapi Sasuke menyukainya.

"Kaa-san." Mio adalah orang pertama yang muncul pagi itu. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, Mio berjalan sembari tangannya mengusap sebelah matanya. "Tangan Tou-san menimpa hidungku, jadi susah bernapas." Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, Naruto tidur memang seperti orang sedang melawan musuh, berantakan, kaki dan tangannya bisa terayun kemana saja, makanya Sasuke lebih suka memeluknya erat dari pada kena tonjok Naruto.

"Sini Kaa-san lihat." Mio menggeser kursinya dan duduk didepan Sasuke memeriksa hidung mancung anaknya. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok." Sasuke mengelus rambut Mio sekalian merapikan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan. Manik birunya menatap Sasuke dengan lucu.

"Kaa-san pulang jam berapa kema–"

"Kaa-saaaannnn~!" Akio keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Naruto dibelakangnya yang keadaannya sama-sama kusut khas orang bangun tidur, memotong pertanyaan Mio. Saat Akio berlari akan menerjang Sasuke, Mio juga ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari melesat bagai ninja kelas S masuk kedalam toilet membuat Akio berhenti berlari dan Naruto berhenti berjalan kearah yang sama denga Mio.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Tao-san pagi-pagi suka buang air besar, minggu kemarin waktu Kaa-san menjalankan misi Mio keracunan baunya, jadi Mio gak mau lagi masuk kamar mandi setelah Tou-san." Jawab Akio polos. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya melotot pada si pirang yang berbalik pergi masuk kekamar mereka, mungkin lebih baik buang air besar dikamarnya saja dari pada meracuni anak, batin Naruto miris.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Akio berceloteh panjang lebar tentang apa saja kegiatan mereka kemarin. Dari mulai sekolah, mengunjungi rumah Iruka-sensei dan mengambil gulungan ninjanya, lalu diam dirumah karena ditinggal Iruka-sensei sampai ayahnya pulang dan dilanjut dengan latihan melempar suriken dengan Naruto sampai hampir malam. Melihat betapa antusiasnya Akio bercerita membuat Sasuke merasa kekhawatirannya tidak beralasan. Kedua malaikatnya adalah anak dari seorang Hokage dan seorang misingnin yang menjadi pemegang kendali saat perang ninja keempat, itu sudah menjadi alasan untuk Sasuke tidak khawatir karena anak-anak mereka juga bocah yang sama hebatnya bahkan akan lebih hebat dari orang tuanya.

Sasuke tersenyum saat Akio berhenti bercerita dan mengatur napasnya, "Cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu sana." Sasuke memberi isyarat lewat dagunya saat meliat Mio sudah keluar dari toilet. "Baru kita sarapan sama-sama." Akio mengangguk dan langsung melesat masuk kekamar mandi meninggalkan Mio dan Sasuke yang kini bercerita tentang bau toilet yang membuatnya keracunan.

"Mana Akio?" Tanya Naruto yang baru ikut bergabung dimeja makan. Sasuke hanya menunjuk toilet sebagai jawabannya dan Naruto mengerti. Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan langsung menyambar sendok. Baru saja tangannya akan mengambil suapan pertama, Sasuke lebih dulu menyenggol tangannya.

"Tunggu Akio." Mio yang melihat Tou-sannya cemberut hanya terkikik geli.

"Nanti ajarkan kami teknik suriken lagi ya Tou-san." Naruto menganguk dan menyesap tehnya pelan-pelan, panas.

"Biar Kaa-san yang ajarkan nanti," Naruto melirik Sasuke. Yang dilirik hanya menyeringai. "Tou-san kalian akan meninggalkan pekerjaanya untuk paman Shikamaru nanti kalau melatih kalian." Mio terlihat tidak mengerti tapi tetap menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang menatapnya sangsi. "Aku akan mengajarkan mereka, tapi dengan porsinya, bukan sepertimu sampai berjam-jam."

Bukannya tersinggung Naruto malah mencuri cium dari Sasuke yang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sebal. Sudah tidak aneh dengan kebiasan si pirang yang suka main nyosor. Akio yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dan melihat Naruto mencium Sasuke lansung meneriaki ayahnya mesum dan mengundang tawa yang lain.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang selau sibuk. Mereka akan menitipkan kedua buah hatinya pada Iruka yang memang begitu menyayangi mereka. Tapi Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak akan membiarkan anak-anaknya terluka atau melukai orang lain. Mereka tau bagaimana rasanya sendiri. Mereka tau bagaimana rasanya sepi. Mereka tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Mereka tau bagaimana rasanya tersesat dalam kebencian dan mereka tidak mau malaikat kecilnya merasakan hal yang sama.

Sebisa mungkin Naruto dan Sasuke akan menjadi orang tua yang tidak akan meninggalkan anaknya saat mereka belum siap. Karena bagi keempatnya, keberadaan satu sama lain adalah kebahagiaan.

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah review, save n fav fic-fic Yas^^a

Review~


End file.
